legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke is a Character from Dead Space Universe. His voice actor is Gunner Wright. He is one of the best warriors of the Multiuniverse,like Master Chief. He also have a history with Zeus since PlayStation Battle Royale, he hates him like Kratos. Isaac will appear in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker as an main Member of The Striker Force Member. The P Team Storyline The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Wrath of God of War Rises Meister of War LOTM: The Next Generation Island Tour Kratos arrives with Issac Clarke, Julie Su, King Koopa, Deimos and Wheatley to the goverment agency where they join with The Alpha Team and Renee Walker.He goes with The Striker Force to find the disco ball and They distract the goblins for Kratos fighting him and he gets the keys from Protoman to bring the sun back They then head to the VOlcanic Isles where they join with Loomis and go to get away from Myers.Kratos and his Striker Force begin setting a trap for Micheal Myers so they could put their plan and King Koopa volunteers to use himself as bait as he does know how to provoke. Koopa lets himself get chased by Myers who he calls a pencil neck and tells him surrender or every waking moment for him will become a swirling torment of pain and misery, Kratos and his teeam catch Myers with the help from Victor, Travis, Trunks and Aeon. Issac is then sent into the Friendship Kingdom where he and the crew work to save Roll and Bloom as well as chase down Loki and Wesker's allies. then Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Issac learsn of Blue's dream shade poisoning and set out to resolve it which mean a trip to neverland is needed. Pan though puts a stop to that and Kratos decides to kill him, Pan reminds Kratos that he is smarter and stronger than the god and he could render him mortal if he rips his shadow out.He doesn't lose focus and decides to chase after him when he steals Cadence Kratos and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Kratos and his friends's way is bust a hole in the sky which King Koopa does. He helps in fighting the war against Sector 32. Blackpool Allies: Enemies: Darkness Rising Saga Isaac Clarke will appear as a protagonist and one of the main commanders of The Multiversal Alliance in LOTM: Darkness Rising Season 3. He will also appear in LOTM: Dark Skies as a member of T.F.G.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Partial Human Category:Characters from the Dead Space Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Masked Characters Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Main Members of the Striker Force Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory